


King Of The Jungle

by halfpastten



Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [36]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, Large Cock, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Power Bottom, Shameless Smut, Slightly Dominant Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastten/pseuds/halfpastten
Summary: Luke, a young archaeologist, searches for a lost treasure his late uncle had dedicated his life for. When he meets a friendly Slaking, he's offered help, but not without pay.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Gorirander | Rillaboom
Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615384
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	King Of The Jungle

Wiping away the sweat dripping over his face, Luke Pirelle readjusted his glasses as he peered around. He was currently sitting on top of a branch a bit higher up than he liked, his open notebook in his other hand. Just over the vast treetops, he could see the mountain range in the distance. Turning his head to his right, he saw the giant kapok tree, dwarfing the other large trees around it easily.

He was close now - with both those unique landmarks in sight, roughly the right distance away, Luke was sure about that. Nodding firmly to himself, the fit young man started his climb back down, where his backpack was waiting for him. He had to keep going north, hopefully hitting a stream mentioned in one of the more detailed texts his uncle had left to him.

The thought of his uncle, the late Ingmar Pirelle, made Luke smile. He'd have been so excited, had he been here with him. _I'll find it, Uncle,_ Luke thought with fierce determination. _Just you see._

It had been Ingmar's dream for as long as Luke could remember. All of his uncle's stories had involved the ancient deity that had once been worshipped in this very country - a god shaped like no monkey Pokemon Luke had ever seen, with long limbs and six arms. He remembered the crumbling paintings on old, ancient stone slabs well enough, the fierce red colour of its eyes still brilliant despite the age of the paint. Its name had been lost in the centuries that passed, the temple of worship forgotten in the middle of the jungle. But some hints had survived to this day, most of them painstakingly collected by his uncle. Stories told from generation to generation, warped and reshaped, had been noted down for the first time by Ingmar; little places of worship and lesser temples had been found and catalogized by him. The language and script used on those frescoes had been taught to Luke ever since he was little, no matter how bemused his parents had been. Ingmar never married and never had any kids, which was why he passed on his passion to his only nephew.

Jumping down the last couple of meters, Luke put his notebook away before taking a long sip of his bottle. He was low on water, but he knew that the stream was somewhere to the north, marking another point that had been hinted at in the writings of one of the lesser temples. There he would be able to refill his stores. His food was plenty still, with fresh supplies growing everywhere around him. Taking off his hat for a moment, he combed his strawberry blonde hair back and looked about. It was still relatively early, not yet midday.

Hopefully, he'd find the temple soon.

A rustling sound caught his attention. The jungle was always filled with thousands of sounds, but this one was a bit too close for comfort. He relaxed a bit when he spotted the small, curious Aipom hanging off of his fingered tail, eyes wide as he stared at Luke. He gave the Pokemon a smile and carefully tugged out one of his bags of dried fruits. The rustling of the bag had the Aipom chittering at him before it swung around, landing on a low-hanging branch.

"Are you hungry?" Luke asked the cute thing, offering him a slice of dried apple. He tossed it towards the little monkey, who caught it out of the air and sniffed it. After a moment of consideration, the Aipom took a bite, startled, chewed, startled again and then ate the whole thing before holding out his tail for more. With a laugh, Luke dropped a few more slices and some almonds onto the fingered tail before preparing to continue his trek.

\---

The little Aipom followed him for a while before disappearing into the lush greenery. It wasn't the last time Luke saw his new friend, however - by the time he could finally hear the sounds of flowing water, he'd gathered a large entourage of monkey Pokemon of all kinds. It made him a bit nervous, especially after spotting a rather large Primeape jumping from branch to branch; but none of them was attacking him so far. Most kept a distance to the sweaty human, but a gaggle of Aipoms and Chimchars, as well as one _very_ curious and brave Grookey, dared to come closer. The leader was that first Aipom Luke had fed, so he gave them all a few nuts and dried fruits which had them all chattering happily as they ate the treats.

It was late in the afternoon when he got his first glance of the stream cutting through the jungle. It was one of the bigger ones, even visible from above, but luckily he had found one of the places where it ran shallow and fast rather than deep and deceptively slow. He could see the stony riverbed, the water relatively clear and alluring enough for Luke to set up camp early for today. He had enough time to dawdle a bit, especially with his suspicions about all those monkey Pokemon around him. He didn't believe in coincidences like this one - he was searching for a temple of a monkey deity, after all.

"Are you staying here for tonight as well?" he asked the dozens of Pokemon that had seated themselves all over the surrounding trees. His backpack had already been claimed by a pair of cute little Panpours - thankfully, they didn't try to open it to get their hands onto his food, being content with sitting on the strange thing. He shrugged and fiddled a bit until he could pull out his sleeping bag and the mini tent without disturbing the two. He was positively drenched by the time everything was set up and decided that enough was enough.

"You better not eat all of my food," he warned the little ones, most of who were exploring the small tent and the stone circle Luke had put together to later make a fire. Then he undressed and waded into the stream, the water a lot cooler than the surrounding humid air.

His new friends didn't end up stealing his food, which he was glad about. They did, however, made themselves home in and around his little camp, poking at his clothes and the tent and even the stones he'd laid out. By the time he'd dried off and redressed, a few of the older Pokemon had come down from their trees as well, and to Luke's surprise and pleasure, they'd brought some gifts of their own, mainly in the form of fruits that they were sharing freely with him or trading it for some of Luke's snacks. Soon, a merry fire had been made and Luke was cooking up a herby stew with dried meats.

At least that the Pokemon were not too keen about, keeping to their fruits and plants.

\---

The night had been pretty peaceful if a bit cramped. When Luke woke up, he was still buried under the warm bodies of a dozen young monkey Pokemon curled up inside his small tent. He swallowed a snort and fought his way outside, only to see even more adult ones sleeping around his camp, the air filled with soft snores.

"If I'm not close, I'm going to eat my hat," he declared to the world at large, eyeing his companions as he went about to gather his stuff.

It came to absolutely no surprise to Luke that they all kept following him. It was adorable, really, and no longer suspicious to him. The only downside were the young ones, who kept climbing all over him. The tiny Aipom had even decided that Luke's hat made the perfect seat and was now riding on the human's head, his tail swinging merrily as he got carried.

"You know," Luke said at some point around midday, after climbing up and down a hill. He was hot all over again and exhausted by the added weight. One little monkey was barely noticeable, but five of them dragged him down a lot. "I think we all would be faster if you'd just walk for yourself."

"Aipom!" the little menace giggled and just clung harder onto him. With a sight, Luke gave up and walked further through the thick and lush underbrush of the jungle, curving around the trunk of yet another big tree. The direct sunlight hitting his face came as a surprise and for a few moments, Luke could only blink the spots away before he noticed where he was.

It was a clearing in the jungle. Not a big one - the canopies of the trees growing around him were flat and wide, but there was enough of a hole in the middle of the clearing for the sun to reach all the way down. Right onto the mostly overgrown remains of a large building, partially sunken into the ground.

Luke felt his heart racing in his chest, his breath caught and his mouth gaping wide. The Aipom gave a confused sound as he noticed how tense Luke had gone and chirped quizzically. Blinking, Luke took a stuttering breath, still staring like an idiot at the temple ruins in front of him.

It had been a rather large building - even sunken into the ground as it was, crooked and overgrown by the encroaching jungle, it was impressive in size. Carved stone blocks higher than Luke himself made up the most of it, the intricate frescoes only barely visible behind plant life and the debris of centuries. Huge pillars, mostly broken and fallen over, had once held up the upper part of the ruin - Luke could see the stairs leading into rubble. Small trees growing in between the ruins had stabilized them, their roots holding everything together up there. At least the lower part of the temple seemed in good enough condition.

He took his time setting his things up despite the quick-beating heart in his chest and the sheer awe he felt. Taking out his recorder and the camera, he made sure that both were working before walking all around the structure to take its measure. His little friends were watching him keenly, but he barely noticed that as he talked excitedly into the microphone, taking endless pictures before he started to brush aside some of the plants covering a particularly large wall.

Hours went by doing this - carefully, he'd free up more and more of the engraved pictures and scripts, noting down his first thoughts on them, their possible meanings, what they depicted. He even sketched lots of them out, filling his notebook until he had to start a new one. He didn't dare remove the rubble itself where it was covering up more of the frescoes, nor did he try and free what had to be the former entrance - who knew how much he would destroy by trying to do that. Instead, he started to search for an alternative way inside. Maybe one of the other walls had fallen in; maybe there was a crack large enough for him to squeeze through. He knew from old descriptions that the temple itself had always been just the entrance - most of the structure had been build into the underground. A place of worship in the safe belly of the Earth.

\---

He couldn't find anything. Not a crack or hole leading inside - the only way in was buried underneath tons of rubble that he couldn't and wouldn't move. He felt sad, despite all the other things he'd found out just by taking a look at what had been depicted on the walls and broken pillars - how the people had come to worship their god and brought him sacrifices. How the deity had once prevented some unnamed calamity.

But it was only the tip of the iceberg. Who knew what he could find inside? It wasn't like he could ask for help. This was his project - his dream that his uncle had given him, had fostered in him. The mere thought of bringing this to someone else had him sigh. It was daunting - if not done right, people would come and destroy this place in search of profit. Make it into a gaudy tourist attraction, or worse, take it all apart to sell it off to museums.

His fingers brushed one of the pillars close to the entrance, flanking the large stairs. There he was again, the nameless deity. Once he had ruled this whole land - traces of the believe still lingered even now in those people still living close to the jungle. "I wish I knew at least your name," he whispered before shaking his head. He had enough material to study to be busy for _months_ , if not years. And he hadn't even gotten through all of what the outside shell of the temple was offering him.

He sighed again and pulled his hand away. Turning around, ready to set up camp again to go over the notes he'd already taken, he was confronted by three of the Pokemon that had followed him - a Simipour, a Simisage and a Simisear. They stood gravely in his way, eyes set on him. The little Aipom who'd previously clung to Luke's shoulder gave a happy chatter and jumped off of him, seating himself on the broken pillar.

"Simisage," the first one spoke, just as serious as he looked, but Luke didn't understand him. His confusion was probably visible; the three Pokemon exchanged looks before Simipour came closer, taking Luke's hand. Other monkey Pokemon started to collect Luke's things - his backpack and notebooks and even the bottle of water that he'd placed on a short wall when he needed both of his hands free.

"Um..." He didn't know what to say as he was led away from the ruin and back into the jungle. Looking back, he wondered if they had enough of his presence. Maybe that was all he was allowed to do? Were these the guardians of the temple, then?

To his surprise, the trip was quite short, however. Just a few paces away and to the west, there was another stone-made structure. A part of the main temple, if Luke wasn't completely wrong, sharing its architecture and style. It was a small building, but a lot better preserved than the temple itself. A platform, partially overgrown and made from interconnected large stone slabs, surrounded by pillars. At the far end was a smaller structure built over the platform, but this one was neatly grown over by a large kapok tree, half-sunken into the trunk.

And there, lounging on the winding roots, sat a Rillaboom, surrounded by dozens and dozens monkey Pokemon, a lot of those the very same that had watched and accompanied Luke on his way here.

"H-hello," Luke stutters, still a bit shocked over all of this. He had his suspicions - Pokemon were mostly intelligent, after all, and it made sense for them to stay where humans had left a long time ago, still there and _remembering_ that once there had been a deity just like them. But this - this was a lot. This was structured, like a society. And now he'd been brought in front of their king.

The Rillaboom was massive, even for his kind, muscles rippling through the dark and shiny fur. His green hair was lush, curling leave-like down his shoulders and back. Intelligent and sharp eyes settled on Luke, his expression thoughtful before he leaned forward, one big hand outstretched for Luke to come closer.

So he did. Luke didn't know why, but all of this... it didn't feel threatening to him. He was still nervous - this was their land, wasn't it? But those eyes looked more kind than anything else. Stepping up, he barely noticed the other Pokemon setting down his possessions right next to the throne made out of roots before hurrying away.

The Rillaboom begged him closer, hand still outstretched, almost waiting. Luke looked down on the hand before reaching out with his own to place it there.

"So you're the human that my folk is chattering about all day," the Rillaboom said with a deep, rumbling voice. Luke's eyes grew to the size of saucers as he gaped at him. His bafflement seemed to amuse the Rillaboom, who pulled his lips up into a toothy smile. "Are you surprised? It's not impossible for Pokemon to learn the human tongue."

"It's, um, it's not," Luke blurted out, still staring but unable to stop himself. "But... I didn't quite expect it in the middle of, well. Nowhere."

"Hah!" the Pokemon laughed. Fingers wrapped themselves around Luke's hand and the Rillaboom tugged him over, closing what distance had been left. "But this isn't nowhere, is it?"

"No," Luke replied, still awestruck before he swallowed, trying to clear his thoughts. "It isn't." He hesitated before shaking the hand - it was silly, but his body moved on its own, grasping for at least a little bit of familiarity in an absurd situation. "I'm Luke. Luke Pirelle."

"Well, Luke Pirelle, it's certainly nice to meet you. You may call me Capac. Now, tell me why you're here, and what you're searching for."

\---

There wasn't any reason not to be honest with Capac, so Luke told him everything - about his uncle and his lifelong search for the temple of the nameless deity; about him taking over after his uncle's too-early death. The research he'd done to find the temple, and his trek through the jungle, using the clues he'd found to identify the area the temple had been hidden for the last centuries.

Capac was a very good listener. He'd made a bit of space for Luke to sit on and nodded as the young researcher lost himself in his explanations and tales and thoughts, using his notebook when he needed to show off some of his drawings or to explain some of his theories about the hidden deity and his impact on those humans who were the descendants of the old tribes. Sometimes, he'd ask some pointed questions, setting Luke off into another tale, voice excited and eyes shining behind the glasses, hands always moving.

"...and it was described as the belly of the earth itself," Luke said, pointing at one of his own drawings. "See, the overground building, grand as it was, was just the entrance to the main temple underground, where the god had been worshipped. There aren't many other descriptions about that place, though - only that the deity himself would live there most of the times, and that he later turned into stone for his long sleep. I assume that a statue had been fashioned after him, or maybe a picture - there are lots of those, not just on the temple of course, but also found in other places. My uncle found one over two hundred miles south of here when they were excavating an old prayer site."

"Hmh," Capac hummed, leaning close to take a look at the rough sketches littering the pages of the notebook. His warm breath brushed against Luke's neck. "You must be very happy to have found the temple, then," he remarked, sly eyes on Luke's face. But Luke didn't quite notice it - his fingers were tracing the sketch of the underground temple which was still sealed for him.

"I just..." He stopped short, sorting for the right words. Then he sighed and adjusted his glasses. "That might sound really selfish," he admitted. "But I really wanted to see what it's like inside. The entrance is broken down, though, and who knows if the temple down under is still intact."

"You could just break through a wall," Capac mused, but Luke immediately shook his head.

"And risk that the temple collapses further? Even if I had the tools, I wouldn't _dare_ to - that place, it's centuries-old." He slumped a bit, looking down at his sketches again. "It would need so much more than just me and a big hammer. But for that, I'd need to gather funds for excavation, and that's something I can't risk. Anyone could come and claim it before I manage to get it under a historic heritage protection. I could never forgive myself if I caused that."

A touch on his chin brought his attention back to Capac. He'd placed a finger under Luke's chin, gently pushing it back up before he slid his whole hand along Luke's jawline, cupping his face. It was a slow, intimate gesture, warm and sure and soft. Luke felt his face heat up with a fierce blush from it, head spinning yet again.

"I could show you," Capac said, voice rolling deep, and Luke suddenly noticed how close they were sitting next to each other. The Rillaboom had slid closer and closer during their talk and Luke could _feel_ the heat radiating from the large, muscular body. The hand cupping his face moved again, fingers brushing over his jawline and down his neck. Luke shuddered slightly, something Capac caught on with a sly smile. "There's another entrance. For a price, of course."

Luke swallowed, but he didn't pull away. This... was very unexpected. And he didn't know what was more exciting right then - Capac's other hand sneaking around his waist or his bold offer.

 _He's a Pokemon_ , a voice that sounded a lot like his mother hissed in his head. Which was the problem, wasn't it? Capac was a Pokemon. A gorgeous Pokemon, who was now tugging him closer, the invitation clear in his sharp eyes. A Pokemon who not only offered him to bring him into the temple, something Luke had yearned for ever since his uncle had first told him about it, but also a Pokemon that was clearly interested in him. He'd also waited to ask Luke this - every single question suddenly sounded like interrogations to Luke.

 _'You could just break through a wall'_ , Capac had suggested. _'Are you willing to destroy a sacred place to get what you want?'_ was the unsaid question behind those words.

Somehow, without even meaning to, Luke had gained the attention and goodwill of him - and his interest, he silently added when Capac's fingers were now drawing hot circles on his shoulder. They made him remember with stark clarity the lack of sex he'd had since taking his uncle's work over.

"You don't need to," he blurted out because it sounded wrong - selling his body as payment so that Capac would show him the entrance. "It's fine. I- I'd rather just, um. Do it, with nothing attached to it."

Capac seemed a bit confused for a moment before realization settled in. Then he snorted and laughed, and suddenly Luke was fully pulled towards him and into his arms. Strong fingers rubbed along his back, tracing the muscles of the human. "Good," he replied, while Luke struggled with the sensation of being pulled against a muscular chest, let alone straddling Capac's lap. "Then see it as a favour. You're the first human I came across for years - I'll greatly enjoy this and make sure that you'll enjoy it as well."

Both hands, large and strong enough Capac could break him in half with little effort, wandered down his back, kneading his muscles as they sought out Luke's ass. Grabbing him through his trousers, Capac dug his fingers into his flesh, causing Luke to heat up, his own hands pressing against Capac's muscular chest. His sun hat fell off and fluttered to the ground, exposing Luke's sweaty, curled hair, the sun only highlighting his prominent flush as he leaned up and forward, only pausing inches away from Capac's mouth.

"Does your kind kiss?" he asked. The question seemed to startle Capac, who tilted his head quizzically.

"Kiss?"

"Huh," Luke said and closed the distance, pressing his lips against the Capac's soft mouth. The shape was unfamiliar and weird, but in a very exciting way. He'd been a teen the last time he'd acted on his fondness for some Pokemon - ever since then, he'd only slept with other humans, mostly because of the eagle eyes of his parents. They'd always worried about his reputation, never wanting him to take up his uncle's dreams. He loved them dearly, but this - this felt really, really good, especially when Capac caught on and started to kiss him back. A bit clumsy, perhaps, but otherwise perfectly eager. Soon, Luke was liking over his thin lips, the tip of his tongue teasing between them until Capac opened his own mouth. A low rumble went through the Rillaboom when their tongues met, sliding hotly against each other. He gave Luke's ass a firm squeeze that made his trousers feel far too tight and his shirt too hot on his body.

Letting his own hands slide down the front of Capac's chiselled body, fingers tracing the lines and muscles down to the abs of the monkey Pokemon, Luke shifted his hips forward. He was met with hardness, a firm pressure against his groin. Sucking in a breath between hungry kisses, he jutted his hips forward again and again, his own erection rubbing against Capac's cock.

"I should undress," he said, his glasses sitting a bit crooked on his nose. Capac hummed and loosened up his embrace just enough for Luke to tug his shirt out of his belted trousers before getting rid off it. It took him a while to get fully naked - if any other Pokemon was still watching him, he'd quite forgotten about their presence. Heck, he was almost at a point of not thinking about the temple anymore, especially when he caught a glance at Capac's meaty erection. He was _huge_ , the skin a darker shade as the fur around it. The shape only remembered vaguely of his own human cock - the shaft was thickest close to the base, thinning out a tiny bit before the glistening cockhead flared out, wrinkly foreskin pulled back with the swell of the cock. Capac's balls were even bigger, sitting heavy and filled to the brim on the seat of his wooden throne. His own sizable cock looked modest in comparison, despite Luke sporting a proud six-inches nestled in rusty coloured pubic hair.

But then, his whole body looked modest next to Capac. Luke was fit, his toned body tanned and abs visible. A trail of hair led down from his belly button to his crotch and even on his chest there was a sparse patch of hair of the same shade. Capac was watching him just as intently, one finger tracing down his bare chest.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, which pulled Luke back into reality. It also startled him into saying what exactly was on his mind.

"How it'll fit," he blurted out, eyes still locked on Capac's huge cock. He wanted to touch it, just as much as he'd wanted to explore the ruined temple. He could almost feel the heat of the soft, dark skin; the moist texture of that fat, glistening cockhead with that beautiful flare. Amidst Capac's hearty laughter, another urge manifested into a hasty question. "Can I suck it?"

"Oh?" Capac asked, raising his thick brows. "Is that another human thing? I quite liked this kiss-thing."

"It is," Luke said, licking his suddenly dry lips. The fact that Capac didn't know what a blow job was was making Luke as nervous as he was excited. "Just - don't be afraid. I'll be very careful."

Capac's confusion only grew when Luke wriggled off his lap and slid down onto his knees, placing his hands on the thick, muscular thighs as the Rillaboom spread his legs, making room for the human. Then it changed to something very different when Luke started to place small, hot kisses right at the fat base of his cock, right hand switching from thigh to shaft and fingers wrapping around the girthy thing right underneath the flared glans. When his wet, hot tongue started licking along the veined underside, Capac groaned and leant back against the trunk of the kapok tree, eyelids drooping and mouth open as he panted.

"That's good," the Rillaboom grunted, shifting his hips a bit up and against Luke's face. He hummed against the hot shaft - he liked the taste of it and the feel of the soft, hot skin against his tongue and lips. Wandering up, he traced the flared rim of the glans with the tip of his tongue before running it along the curved tip to play with the oozing slit. Capac tasted rich and musky, the salty bitterness strong on Luke's tongue. It was interesting to try and fit the swollen cockhead into his mouth - even more so since Capac made a quiet, yet alarmed sound at the sight of his cock being taken into the mouth of the human, one that tapered out into a pleased moan then moment Luke started to hollow his cheeks.

Sadly, the cockhead was all that he could reasonably fit into his mouth - he had no real experiences with deep-throating a human cock, let alone the throbbing meat of a Rillaboom. Looking up and into Capac's captivated eyes, he made do with giving head, wetting the cock with his tongue as he went on about it. His right hand was roaming the length of this foreign dick and down to weight and fondle Capac's heavy balls - his left hand, however, was busy with his own body. Capac was _huge_ and Liam's last time shagging was so long ago it could as well be neglected. His asshole was tight and only gave away slowly to his massaging fingers, wet with saliva.

He managed two fingers by the time Capac's cock started to throb warningly, the breath of the Rillaboom hitching as he panted on, one heavy hand playing with Luke's hair as he kept sucking and kissing and licking the drooling cock, eagerly catching every drop of precum. Luke grimaced a bit - he'd wanted to use three on himself before attempting this, but he also didn't want Capac to waste himself into his mouth. "Are you close?" he asked, lips just a breath away from the swollen glans. The little slit was twitching as more precum squirted out of it.

"Yes," Capac grunted and gently nudged Luke closer to his cock. "Just - continue for a bit, I'm almost there."

Luke snorted, amused, and gave the cockhead a last, thorough lick before pushing himself up and onto his feet. His cock was rock-hard, pointing squarely at the disappointed looking Rillaboom. "I want to ride you," Luke declared, adjusting his glasses that had yet again slipped into a crooked position. Pulling his own fingers out, he straddled Capac's thighs, who was quick to help the human onto his lap. Their hard cocks brushed against each other and Luke couldn't help but rut against the enticingly fat cock of the monkey Pokemon. "Can you help me open up more?"

"Of course," Capac replied breathlessly, his long tongue wetting his own index finger while Luke leaned forward to wrap both of his arms around the neck of the Rillaboom. "Raise your rear."

Luke's asshole accepted the thick digit of the Pokemon, the muscle clenching around it as Capac shoved it knuckle-deep into him. Luke moaned and arched his back when Capac started to push and pull the finger in circling motions, adding pressure against his hole and his inner walls to loosen him up. "Yes," Luke hissed with pleasure when the flat tip of the finger brushed his prostate and crooked just so to push against it. "That's - that's it, that's the spot!" The second finger of Capac was harder to take, the stretch already burning but bearable. Neither of them cooled off during the minutes Capac took to widen Luke's tight hole, pressed against each other and kissing slowly during that time.

When Capac finally pulled them out and lined up his throbbing cock, Luke was leaking just as much as Capac, close to cum. "Slow, please," he breathed against Capac's kissing lips, but it still hurt. Capac's cockhead was pushing against his hole, the muscle straining as the Rillaboom dug his way into him. When the flared glans finally slipped past, Luke was pressing his face against the crook of Capac's neck, breathing harshly and trying to relax. The Rillaboom stroke soothingly down Luke's back but couldn't help but thrust again, another inch or two sliding into Luke's shaking body.

"Nnngh, Capac," he panted, eyes closed. "Slower - you're too big."

"I'm sorry," was the low, rumbling answer. Lust dripped from each syllable, but he nuzzled Luke, his body wrapped in a firm embrace. He was a lot more careful from then on, waiting for Luke to get used to his girth as he inched deeper and deeper into the tight human. Luke could feel how tense Capac was - it was flattering how much the big ape held himself back despite the clear urge to simply plunge into him. Thankfully, by the time Capac was halfway up his ass, the burn had tapered down enough for him to start moving by himself.

Canting his hips into a more comfortable angle, he pushed back onto the fat cock, feeling the smooth shaft shifting deeper, rubbing all along his clenching walls. Luke moaned loudly as he slid all the way down the cock until he was firmly seated on Capac. The Rillaboom's large hands were kneading his cheeks, Capac's breathing laboured with restraint. Readjusting his own grip around the thick neck of the Pokemon, Luke surged forward again, kissing him breathlessly, his hips rocking sharply forward and back again. Capac grunted and thrust upwards, coaxing another groan from Luke's lips.

Their first moves were a bit clumsy, but slowly they came to a hasty rhythm. Luke was riding the ape's fat cock, arms tense around his neck as his hip moved back and forth, revelling in the feel of that throbbing meat sliding in and out of his ass. Capac was following the human's lead and started to pound up and into him. Faster and harder they went, their moans and lusty cries echoing in the small clearing, joined by the smacking of Capac's enormous balls against Luke's ass.

He came first, his cock rubbing against the furry belly of the beefy Rillaboom, overcome by the mixture of foreign sensations. With a loud cry, he spurted his load all over Capac's stomach, still hurled up and down by the greedy thrusts of the ape who had yet to come. Clinging onto him, Luke kept on riding him, clenching down onto that cock.

Capac didn't cry out when he came - he simply held Luke down, his cock fully buried in the human as his balls pulled up and his cock gave a mighty throb. Hot, creamy cum shot out of it, filling Luke right up as it coated his inner walls. Luke moaned and shuddered from the feeling of it as Capac kept on pumping into him to the point where cum was dripping out between Luke's stretched hole and the massive cock in it. It took long seconds before Capac was finished and slumped back, Luke still tight in his arms and cock lodged in his ass.

\---

They'd sat there together for the rest of the evening, talking in low voices until it grew dark. Luke had only left Capac's side once, to clean himself up and put some clothes on. But when dusk hit the jungle, they'd left the thrown and the ruins to go deeper between the trees where the majority of Capac's folk were nesting.

The next morning saw the two walking side by side as Capac led him to the hidden second entrance. It had been there the whole time - right underneath the place they'd fucked, to be precise. The kapok tree had wrapped the second entrance up, but between the large and winding roots was a gap big enough for even Capac to enter. So they did, with Luke's flashlight shining the way down the winding stairs and along a narrow, crooked corridor. Roots had cracked the ceiling open in some places and moisture had come through, but there were still traces of colour on the frescoes as they walked on into the direction of the main temple.

Then the corridor opened up and Luke stopped dead, eyes wide in wonder.

They were there.

**Author's Note:**

> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


End file.
